<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Intergenerational by Bluegirl45 (annabelthegreat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774265">The Intergenerational</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelthegreat/pseuds/Bluegirl45'>Bluegirl45 (annabelthegreat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Greatest Pranksters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Marauders, Prank Wars, Weasley twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelthegreat/pseuds/Bluegirl45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That evening a notice went up in the Grimmauld Place kitchen;</p><p>Notice of a prank war<br/>Marauders Vs Twins<br/>Playing for title of greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!<br/>Start Friday 7am end on Saturday 10am.<br/>-Prongslet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Greatest Pranksters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Intergenerational</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, so I knocked this up in an hour on my phone, so not great, but I had this idea and had to write, no beta or nothing! Also I know, many plot holes but I can't be bothered to change anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening a notice went up in the Grimmauld Place kitchen;</p><p>Notice of a prank war<br/>
Marauders Vs Twins<br/>
Playing for title of greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!<br/>
Start Friday 7am end on Saturday 10am.<br/>
-Prongslet</p><p>Today was Thursday.</p><p>Sirius and Remus knew immediately who had left the note. The twins were baffled, but excited, they had never found out who their heroes were! They all began to plan.</p><p>Molly was apoplectic, she expressly forbade the twins from taking part, but they hadn’t listened to her in a long time! Mcgonagall resolved to not visit the house again until Sunday, and Dumbledore? Well he sat among the consternation, worry and glee and twinkled his eyes like mad.</p><p>Snape fled the kitchen, but he would say he left as he had no more to report, he drank a lot that night and was not seen in London until 2 weeks later.</p><p>The next morning a score board had appeared where the notice used to be. No matter how much Molly, or other adult tore at it, it would not come down... Kreacher skulked behind them, grinning smugly.</p><p> </p><p>It had begun!</p><p> </p><p>The Weasleys were weary of their food that morning, knowing the twins' propensity for spiking their food, they all cast detection charms over their food, nothing was found. They tucked in greedily! None of them saw the quick high five Sirius and Remus shared under the table. Everybody’s hair went Slytherin green. Ron started laughing first, unable to contain the giggles at his mother’s growing anger at her sons. The twins themselves were stunned, no one had ever got one over on them, they had worthy opponents.</p><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione observed the situation, examined their hair and the faces around the table. They agreed, 4 points, daring, but not original. Under the Marauders heading on the scoreboard 4 appeared, with the feedback next to it. Hermione ‘noticed’ it first.</p><p>“Hey, look, the scoreboard has changed!” The whole table turned towards it, eyes agog, as they marveled at it! The twins eyes took on a gleam, a gleam that did not bode well for the occupants of the house.</p><p>Molly hurried everyone to eat so they could begin cleaning and working out how to change their hair back, although after a few cleaning charms and no luck, they tried Finite Incantatem. Everybody’s hair changed to Hufflepuff yellow. The score changed to 6, still not original, but a great failsafe!</p><p>After much huffing, Molly managed to get everyone cleaning what looked like a study. A long oak panelled desk sat in the centre of the room, it’s top dulled with age and disuse. Then it moved, jolted up on to newly grown legs, up on to its presumably hind legs and gave Ron a hug, then it moved onto Hermione, Molly tried to push it away, then Ginny received a hug, then it made its way around the room, everybody got a hug! Then it wondered back to its place, jolted again as its legs disappeared, and sat there as if nothing had happened. Molly was working into anger again when the scoreboard popped into existence, it now read, under Twins, 7, original, and thought provoking. Sirius and Remus stood there; mouths open, ready to up their game. The scoreboard popped out of existence again. As they cleaned, Sirius and Remus plotted in a corner, ready to retaliate, eager to regain 1st place on the scoreboard.</p><p>At lunch, nothing happened, their hair was still yellow, thy were still reeling from being hugged by a desk. Nothing continued to happen, this put everybody on edge. They were so on edge that no one could clean that afternoon, so the children settled to do their homework and the adults split to read, work, or in the case of two old pranksters, to plot.</p><p>BOOM! Everything froze, then they ran to the source of the noise, not noticing their hair had now gone blue, not noticing that their skin became purple, not noticing that they couldn’t say the letter E.</p><p>“What is going on?” yelled Molly “is vrybody OK?” she frowned at her voice “is vrybody alright?” more people began to frown at her voice.</p><p>“Mum are you alright?” Ron asked, worried</p><p>“Mrs wsly?” Harry and Hermione frowned.</p><p>Then they noticed their skin and their hair. Their concern was immediately overcome by laughter, the trio holding on to each other in laughter, Harry and Hermione crowing about Willy Wonka. The scoreboard popped into existence in the living room, the room quieted immediately. It now read; Marauders 9, original idea, liked the references, but now you can’t say the names of your rivals.</p><p>The remaining Marauders shared a high five in secret once everyone had dispersed. The ball was in the twins' court now!<br/>
Nothing happened at dinner, nothing happened after. Everybody went to bed feeling twitchy and unnerved, at least there was only a few hours of competition in the morning!</p><p>As they woke up on Saturday morning, having not slept well, they gasped, whilst their skin, speech and hair had gone back to normal, they had shrunk at least a foot! None of their clothes fit, all of them were rolling up sleeves and trouser legs, stuffing newspaper into their shoes and clunking down the stairs. In the kitchen, the scoreboard had changed again, under Twins, it read 10, original and dastardly. The Twins cheered as they watched their mother begin to boil over, then they ate breakfast. Their hair changed colour again! The scoreboard updated. Now under Marauders it read 2, unoriginal, but we didn’t expect you to do the same thing twice!</p><p>The same thought was running through everyone’s heads, its a draw, there is only an hour left, what will happen next? They answer, for the next 59 minutes and 59 seconds was nothing, nothing happened. With everyone eyeing each other up surreptitiously. Then a loud wailing alarm began to drone, it kept going, deafening all those present in the kitchen then it stopped as suddenly as it had started.</p><p>A new column had appeared on the Scoreboard. The Golden Trio, 10 points for originality and for distracting everyone! Eyes turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Remus spoke up quietly.<br/>
“Well, Harry, I think your namesake would be very proud!” Harry beamed, Ron and Hermione smiled at the joy emanating from Harry, the twins stared.</p><p>“So you’re Prongslet?” Harry’s answering nod caused gasps around the table. “Then who have we been competing against, we still don’t know who the Marauders are?”</p><p>“May I introduce Padfoot" Sirius waved “and Moony" Remus gave them a kind smile.</p><p>The twins then came to astounding realisation.</p><p>“We drew against the Marauders, we are as good as them! Now we can prank the school as much as we like because our plans are as good or better" George said, gesturing to the scoreboard “as theirs!” The twins sighed together, huge beaming smiles on their faces. Sirius even looked happier and more relaxed, with Remus too looking less worn and tired, the scars on his face standing out a little less. No one dared look at Molly, lest she burst with anger again. Remus and Sirius were dragged off by the twins to discuss their school days, their eyes glowing in the face of their heroes, everyone else dispersed, ready to get on with their day. And Harry, Ron and Hermione? They shared a look of relief that they had pulled it off, the tension in the house had lessened and they had done their job. They went to finish their homework.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>